The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic modules and, in particular, to electronic modules for connecting a data network to a plurality of remote units.
Many central offices communicate with data networks, such as the Internet, using a local area network (LAN) protocol, such as Ethernet or the like. These central offices also communicate with remote units (or huts) using a wide area network (WAN) protocol, such as high speed DSL (digital subscriber link) (HDSL) or the like. The huts are connected to a number of subscribers and enable the subscribers to communicate with the data network.
Typically, the data network is connected to a router located in the central office using a LAN connection, such as an Ethernet connection. The router is connected to a central connecting device (or hub) located in the central office by a LAN connection and routes digital data packets between the data network and the hub. A plurality of bridge modules located in the central office is connected to the hub by a number of LAN connections. In particular, the hub has several LAN ports, each of which is respectively connected to a LAN port of each of the bridge modules. The hub sends digital data packets to and receives digital data packets from each of the bridge modules. Each of the bridge modules has a WAN port, such as a T1/E1, T3/E3, DSL port or the like. Each bridge module bridges the data packets between the WAN and LAN ports of the respective bridge module and converts between the LAN and WAN protocols. The WAN port of a bridge module is connected to a hut by a WAN connection, e.g., T1/E1, T3/E3, DSL connection or the like for transferring the data packets between the hut and the bridge module.
Each bridge module normally includes a chassis with a single backplane located within the chassis and single bridge circuit card within the chassis electrically connected to the single backplane. In many applications, bridge modules are located in electronics racks in the central office so that the bridge circuit card is horizontal. For applications where several LAN ports of a hub are connected to each of plurality bridge modules, the bridge modules are stacked vertically one above another within an electronics rack. In this arrangement, each bridge module spans the width of the rack and occupies a vertical space in the rack. Therefore, the stack of bridge modules occupies a plurality of vertical spaces. This can be costly when renting rack space within a central office.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for reducing rack space consumed by a plurality of bridge modules.
The above-mentioned problems with rack space consumed by a plurality of bridge modules and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
One embodiment provides an electronic module for connecting a data network to a plurality of remote units, the electronic module having a chassis and a single backplane disposed within the chassis. A plurality of bridge circuit cards is disposed within the chassis and is electrically connected to the single backplane. Each of the plurality of bridge circuit cards is for converting between a local area network protocol and a wide area network protocol. A hub circuit card is disposed within the chassis and is electrically connected to the single backplane so that the hub circuit card is electrically connected to each of the plurality of bridge circuit cards. The single backplane is connectable to each of the plurality of remote units for respectively electrically connecting each of the plurality of remote units to each of the plurality of bridge circuit cards. The single backplane is connectable to the data network for electrically connecting the data network to the hub circuit card.
Further embodiments of the invention include methods and apparatus of varying scope.